In order to catch up with the quick pace for the modern life of the mass, various portable electronic devices that can be conveniently taken along without occupying a large space have been increasingly developed. For example, a personal digital assistant (PDA) phone not only provides various functions of a conventional communication device, but also enables a user to write a document, send/receive E-mails, browse networks, or use instant messaging software through a built-in windows operation system. That is to say, the portable electronic device may not only be used to make a call, but further provide various diversified functions like a small personal computer. With the rapid progress of the wireless network technique, the applications of such functions are no longer limited by time and space. As for the modern people who stress on efficiency, such communication device has become one of the indispensable tools.
However, considering the outlay requirements for the portable electronic device of being light, thin, short, and small, the volume of the device is quite limited. If it intends to dispose both a screen and a keyboard on the device, the size of the screen has to be reduced. In order to configure a larger screen within a limited space, recently, a touch screen has been developed. The touch screen with a keyboard integrated therein serves as an input interface for the portable electronic device, so as to save the cost for configuring the conventional keyboard and reduce the occupied area.
However, the size of the touch screen on the portable electronic device is still limited. On the contrary, the functions of the portable electronic device are quite diversified. In order to display various function items on a limited screen for the user to select, the mobile phones available from the current market mostly adopt a patterned operation interface, in which various functions are indicated by reduced icons, and the reduced icon are arranged in the touch screen.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional graphic operation interface. Referring to FIG. 1, in a graphic operation interface 100, the touch screen is divided into a plurality of display blocks, which are respectively used for displaying various graphic items such as Home 110, Contacts 120, Messages 130, Email 140, Camera 150, Music player 160, Browser 170, Weather 180, Settings 190, and the like. Although such a mode enables the user to clearly see all the functions of the portable electronic device, once the user selects a certain graphic item to enter a corresponding operation interface, he/she cannot switch to other functions, and has no option but returns to the original graphic operation interface 100 for selecting once again, which is inconvenient.
In another method, the graphic items are connected in parallel to form one graphic menu bar, and the graphic menu bar is displayed at a lower part of the screen for the user to select and switch among different functions, and once the graphic item at the lower part is switched, the above operation interface is also switched to the corresponding function, which is conveniently for the user to select different functions randomly. However, the space of the screen is limited, therefore the height and size of the graphic items are both limited and only a part of the graphic items can be displayed at one moment, the user must move the bar to switch to other graphic items. However, when too many graphic items exist, the user must repeatedly move the graphics for many times to switch to the desired graphic item, which is still inconvenient.